There is known in the automobile industry the possibility of managing costly sensors, such as, for example, safety devices and/or satellite navigation systems, as optional accessories that, albeit not provided standard, the user can decide to add when purchasing a motor vehicle or at a later date. A similar approach could—in theory—be adopted also in the field of electrical household appliances, but it would entail high costs for provision of the optional sensors, both in relation to their mechanical housing within the product, and in relation to the need for their connection to the digital control system, as well as in relation to the specialized labour necessary for subsequent installation of said optional sensors. Consequently, such an approach does not appear practicable, according to the known art, for mass production of electrical household appliances and it might be hypothesized at the most only in the case of top-level products.